


Hard Drive

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bad Puns, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Maki has a penis, nerdy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really shitty wordplay somehow leads to sex. Somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Drive

**Author's Note:**

> before you get too confused, this entire work was based on this joke post  
> http://autisticnarset.tumblr.com/post/137484491500

She had no idea how this had happened, but it _had_. No one would believe it, not even coming from someone like Maki, who rarely ever embellished nor dreamt up such absurd situations. 

But somehow, an afternoon of observing Nico build her own computer and bearing her shitty little hardware puns had gone to something else. Somehow, Nico had ended up between her legs, hands on the waistline of Maki's open jeans. 

How exactly had this happened? 

Her mind dimly recalled something Nico had said about a 'UST flash drive'. The pun itself was terrible. Nico was terrible. But there her cock was, between them and most definitely raised--as though accusing her of her sins, for being turned on by someone like _Nico_. 

"You really, really don't have to do this," Maki said nervously, although another part of her said otherwise. A very visible, average-sized part of her. Nico took her eyes off of it, staring at Maki curiously. 

"But I _want_ to," she said, placing both hands on Maki's thighs and tilting her head to the side. "Oh! I know, it's because you feel guilty I'm doing all the work, right?" 

Maki wasn't exactly in disagreement, but she was definitely missing the _point_. "Uh--" 

"Oh, I know! It's kinda hot when you talk about nerdy shit. Do that," Nico supplied. Maki immediately flared up, about to retort with something along the lines of "And _who_ was just building their own computer?" until a hand that was _definitely_ not hers started pumping up and down her length. 

Sweat began to bead on her forehead at this action. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , where did Nico learn to _do_ that? 

"Um..." Maki gritted out, hazily searching her brain for a topic Nico could possibly find interesting. What did she even mean by 'nerdy,' anyway? Did Nico get off to chemistry and shit? 

But in the end, Maki's mental quest was cut short as it was hard to tear her thoughts off of Nico's slowly tightening grip, and she ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind. 

"D-Did you know that a single sperm cell can contain up to forty megabytes of DNA info?" Maki stuttered. 

_Shit_ . She stiffened in what could only be called mortification, immediately regretting her words as soon as she'd said them. 

Maki sucked in a breath, wholly disappointed in her own lack of quick wit. She was so sure Nico would pause in her ministrations, mood ruined and all, but to her horror (and absolute delight, the back of her mind admitted truthfully), she did the exact opposite of that, quickening her hand. 

Maki heard a small laugh, felt the hot breath that accompanied it. 

"Now _that_ is a lot of info to swallow," was all Nico said before taking Maki's cock into her mouth. 

She'd totally set herself up for that one. Maki was about to voice it, but her initial groan of irritation quickly gave way to something else entirely at the sensation of Nico's tongue swirling around her tip. Especially when she began to move her head up and down, one hand resting at the base of Maki's penis. 

It was _hard_ \--hard to not place a hand atop Nico's head or cant her hips upward, but she resisted, clamping both hands onto either edge of her seat in an iron grip to anchor herself. She was _embarrassingly_ close. The heat that had been creeping up her neck rushed to her ears, and with hands that had been forced into idleness, all she could do was babble. 

"It's like--uh--two terabytes when you come," she managed to heave out between breaths. 

Nico really did stop then, removing herself from Maki with a slight pop, leaning back up to look at her. But Maki refused to meet her eyes, afraid to see the disgust or repulsion she'd definitely invoked this time around. 

"That's too much," Nico said, wiping at her chin and standing up. Maki bit her lip, two kinds of frustration beginning to build in her stomach. She was honestly ready to apologize when her lap was suddenly straddled, newly discarded clothing collecting at her feet. Something pushed against her. 

Nico grinned at Maki, making a show of tossing her underwear across the room. "But it's a good thing I have an _internal_ hard drive." 

She honestly should've seen that one coming. But only when Nico held onto her shoulders and lowered her hips did Maki allow herself a groan. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for my sins i'm ruining this fandom


End file.
